Behold, The Pensieve
by Morning. xx
Summary: A series of song-inspired drabbles from Kore-of-Myth's Shuffle Challenge. Rated T for future language, and sexual suggestions.
1. behold, the pensieve

I went a little crazy on this challenge, I admit it. I turned my iPod on and went insane. I've written so many of these little things! The first chapter is a big five-song multi-post, and the rest will be published by themselves as I go along. Savvy?

* * *

The Song: I'd Do Anything, by Simple Plan

The Character: Severus Snape

The Inspiration: _And I wrote this letter inside my head / Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

The Rating: K The Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters, setting, etc. The Challenge was issued by Kore-of-Myth on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum, though I have a feeling she doesn't own the idea either ;).

…

**(says everything) **

Severus Snape is sitting in the shadows, beetle black eyes trained on Lily Evans, who's laughing with her friends. His quill-point is poised over the parchment, which is gathering ink-splotches, and little else. There are several phrases crossed out, each a variation on 'I love you'.

He throws the ink-dry quill down, and slumps against the hard, stone wall, hands obscuring the failed words on the page. His eyes close, and there she is, branded on the inside of his eyelids. Laughing, dancing, thinking, thinking of everything but him.

Seventh Year. _Seventh Year_, and she hadn't so much as spoken to him for two. The sweet bells of her voice no longer tolled in his ears. So he's writing her a letter, to tell her that he loves her.

A sigh, and he picks up the quill. Severus quenches its thirst for ink, and looks up for inspiration. Lily's standing over by the lake, with a peal of laughter that could be heard all the way up to the abandoned stone storage sheds, she flings her arms around a black-haired man, and kisses him full on the lips.

His face contorted in hate and despair, Severus Snape burns the letter that says everything he never could.

* * *

The Song: Move Along, by The All-American Rejects

The Characters: Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot

The Inspiration: _These hands are shakin' cold / These hands are mine to hold_

The Rating: K.

The Disclaimer: Nothing is mine here, except the words.

…

**(shedding a few tears)**

Neville Longbottom has his arms around the shaking body of Hannah Abbot. Her face is buried in his robes, and she can't stop letting loose her pain, and suffering.

He's the only one who gets to see this side of the strong Hufflepuff. The only one who gets to wipe away the tears, and kiss the hurts better.

The cold night air dances around their bodies, and Neville can't believe that it's past midnight. He knows the hiding that the Carrows will have in store for him when he finally gets back to the castle, but blood and bruises can't compare to Hannah. Strong, brave, loyal Hannah, who's crying into his robes for her mother. Neville rubs her back, murmuring gentle condolences.

She only sobs harder.

He bows his head, and rests his forehead on her shoulders. He's bone-tired, exhausted with pent-up emotion. But he can hold her. He can soak up the tears.

When he felt his coin burn earlier tonight, Neville knew that the name emblazoned on the shining metal would be Hannah's. He knew that he would hold her until she stopped crying. He just never counted on shedding a few tears himself.

* * *

The Song: A Groovy Kind of Love, by the Mindbenders

The Characters: Albus Dumbledore, and Gellert Grindewald

The Inspiration: _Wouldn't you agree / Baby you and me / Got a groovy kind of love_

The Rating: K+.

The Disclaimer: Don't own the song, or the characters. And there is a suggestion of homosexuality in this, so if you have an aversion to such things, skip to the next one.

...

**(smile)**

Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindewald sat in Albus's room, lounging on the chairs, flicking through books. Every so often, one would lift their head, and catch the other's eye, and they'd share a private smile.

The smile would hold all the hope in the world, and the eyes would be seeing only the other's face.

"You know, Gellert," Albus sighed, shifting in his armchair until his legs dangled over the arms, "I think I may be on to something here." And he put a foot on Gellert's armchair, so that he could touch the other man's arm.

They shared another smile, knowing that Albus wasn't talking about the books.

* * *

The Song: La Vie Boheme, by the Original Broadway Rent Cast

The Character: Minerva McGonagall

The Inspiration: _Dearly Beloved / We gather here to say our goodbyes_

The Rating: K.

The Disclaimer: I am J.K.Rowling. I own this all! (Piffle, I wish!)

...

**(answers)**

"He's dead! He's gone!" the cries are jubilant in the night air.

"Bless that little Harry Potter," another voice adds.

"Amen!" comes the chorus, followed by a clink of glasses.

But Minerva McGonagall is skeptical as she winds through the crowd in cat form. She isn't certain of the revelry.

"To Lily and James Potter."

"Amen."

_Lily and James. _Minerva couldn't believe the rumors. _Wouldn't_ believe the rumors until she heart it from Albus's mouth. Sweet Lily Potter, who always collected the papers in Transfiguration. And James! The rascal! Minerva couldn't count the number of times that she'd had to prescribe a detention to the boy.

They couldn't be _gone._ But… why had Albus asked her to meet him this November first at this… Muggle place? Privet Drive? Why on earth?

Minerva has to know. She's determined to. And, heaven knows that she didn't need the day to get there, but she'd take one. She's going to wait however long she has to to get answers.

" 'Arry Potah! Aww, bless 'im!"

Yes… Yes… What about Harry?

* * *

The Song: The End, by Simple Plan

The Characters: Ginny Weasley, and Micheal Corner

The Inspiration: _I guess this is the part where you look at me and say goodbye_

The Rating: K+

The Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine! Little bits of swearing. And I apologize profusely to WhiskeyTangoFoxtrot, because her Micheal Corner is so much better than mine.

...

**(lick your wounds)**

"Why are you celebrating?" Micheal Corner asked roughly, as he shook her hand in congratulations.

"We _won, _you idiot!" Ginny Weasley snapped back, pulling her hand back.

"Well, I'll be buggered if I know how, what with the team you've got here," he growled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Take that back, asshole," Ginny said, her voice deadly.

"Hell no! I'm not taking back the truth to some pretty little girl who thinks she can fly!" Micheal spat, oblivious to the circle of watchers that had gathered.

"Well then, _Mister Corner_, I don't see any reason to date you any longer. Go lick your wounds, dog." The pretty redhead turned, and stalked away, to join the revelry, leaving a broken heart, and a shattered ego.


	2. drowning in amber

The Song: You Look Wonderful Tonight, by Eric Clapton The Song: You Look Wonderful Tonight, by Eric Clapton

The Characters: George Weasley, and Angelina Johnson

The Inspiration: _Its time to go home now / And I've got an aching head / So I give her the car keys / She helps me to bed_

The Rating: K+

The Disclaimer: It isn't mine! Shocking!

… 

**(drowning in amber)**

George stared at the bottom of the glass, astonishment registering slowly as he realized that there was no longer any amber Firewhiskey in it. Looking up, he took in the empty glasses. Were there really that many? Had he drunk that much? He half-turned, to ask Fred how many before cold reality broke the surface of the warm, drunken bubble. Fred was dead.

"Another one, Tom!" he called, shaking his empty glass at the bartender. With an uncertain, and sympathetic smile, the man obliged.

"George," said a voice, a firm hand slipping between his own, and the drink. "George, stop. You-" the voice faltered, "you shouldn't be here this late."

"And what're you doing here then, Ang- Angelin- Gelin…?" He mumbled, lips uncertain of the words they threw out.

"Angelina," she said softly, her hand lifting the full glass away, the amber of the liquid, and the dark skin of her hand contrasting beautifully. "I'm looking for you."

"Why?" he wanted to know as he stood, wobbling slightly.

"Because I'm worried, that's why!" she snapped, putting his arm around her shoulders and she slid her own around his waist. "I'll take you home. And besides… we both need the company."


	3. dance

The Song: Only the Good Die Young, by Billy Joel The Song: Only the Good Die Young, by Billy Joel

The Characters: Hestia Jones, and Sirius Black

The Inspiration: _We might be laughing a bit too loud / Aw, but that never hurt no one_

The Rating: K+

The Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say it, I don't own this song, or these characters etc.

…

**(dance)**

Sirius Black, roaring with laughter, downed another shot of Firewhiskey, his eyes wild. Hestia Jones hid behind her fat textbook, and watched him with wide eyes.

He threw his cards down, shouting at the other players "Full house! Full house! Drink up!"

"Rum night this," complained James Potter, Sirius's right hand. "I haven't won a single game!"

"S'alright, Prongsie! We'll put on some music, then." And with that, the players scrambled for the record player, cards fluttering in their wake. A debate ensued, over which record to play. The debaters narrowed it down to two records, and finished it off with a coin toss.

Hestia sunk deeper into her armchair as Sirius passed her, and sniffed the air where he had been. Ahh, there was the scent of manhood in it's prime.

The music blared suddenly from the speakers, and she dropped her book in her haste to cover her ears. How could anyone think with this racket?

But she stayed. She stayed to watch his body move in time to the music, hair flying as his eyes closed in bliss. He had won the coin toss, as Billy Joel was assaulting her eardrums.

"_ONLY THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!"_ the dancers screamed.

Every female teenager with a pulse had their eyes on Sirius as the songs changed. They knew which song was coming.

"_She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes, she can ruin your faith with her casual lies…"_

Dancers converged, and the groups split into couples. Sirius was still alone as he wandered through the mess of armchairs.

"Come on, Hestia," he said, extending a hand to her. "Come and dance with me."


	4. cheat

The Song: Tango: Maureen, by the Original Broadway Rent Cast The Song: Tango: Maureen, by the Original Broadway Rent Cast

The Characters: James Potter, and Lily Evans

The Inspiration: _And to top it all off, I'm with you_

The Rating: K

The Disclaimer: _C'est pas la mienne._

…

(cheat)

"Come on, Lily, you know you want to do this project with me," James Potter said brazenly, wiggling an eyebrow in what he assumed was a suggestive way.

"Right. The same way I want to throw myself off the Astronomy Tower," Lily Evans snapped, slapping his hand as it slid towards her shoulders. "Look. You take the right side of the sky, and I'll take the left. We'll meet up at Orion. Go."

The air was heavy with the whispers of the other partners and the scratching of quill on paper. Lily's hands were deft in the execution of mapping the stars, and her chart matched the sky perfectly. James handled this project in the same way one might approach chopping a tree down with a pocketknife.

"No, no, _no!"_ Lily whispered angrily, firing her eraser at James's head. "Erase all that! It's horrible! I want to _pass_ Astronomy, not get _Troll_ scrawled at the top of this. It's bad enough that I have to do this with you, do you have to muck it up?"

"But you're distracting me, Lily, my darling!"

"I'm not your darling! Or anyone else's for that matter, now _do it right!"_

Lily returned to her work, furiously mapping the stars. With a little chuckle, James cleaned his half of the paper with a tap of his wand. He mumbled a spell, wiggled his wand, and touched his wand-tip to the paper. From the wood, inky streams slid out, and embedded themselves in the paper, replicating the skies as perfectly as Lily had.

"Merlin, James," Lily said, after they handed the roll of parchment in. "I didn't know you could draw like that."

With a wink at Sirius Black, James grinned, "Neither did I, Lily. Neither did I…"


	5. queen of spades

The Song: Waterloo, by Abba

The Song: Waterloo, by Abba

The Characters: Bellatrix Lestrange, Molly Weasley

The Inspiration: _Finally facin' my Waterloo!_

The Rating: T

The Disclaimer: Little swearing, be warned. The title of this piece is for of one of my best friends- she is nothing like Bellatrix, by the way.

…

**queen of spades**

Shooting a spell at the stupid baby-machine (oh, how she had _wanted_ babies), Bellatrix Lestrange begins to laugh.

The rush of adrenaline is such a drug, and she's sky-high (she's invincible, the bitch can't touch her!). The heat of the spells don't touch her- her lips are cracked and bleeding, and her mouth yields no saliva.

She doesn't care.

When her master is king of the world, and bad blood is killed, her search for perfection will be achieved. And perhaps she will get to kiss the non-existent lips. His darkness is so beautiful.

And this… This… red-haired _blood traitor_ would be _dead._ Bellatrix rough lips part, and her laughter soars to the high arched ceilings of Hogwarts. The sound is humorless, and it screams of fallen glory- blood staining the ancient tapestry.

Then it comes. The spell, crackling with energy soars under her arm. It hits her, and the laughter is cut short.

Barely alive, the last thing Bellatrix sees in her arch to the ground is the queen of hearts, standing triumphantly over the queen of spades.

She is defeated.


	6. blue meadows and purple fields

The Song: Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol

The Song: Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol

The Characters: Frank and Alice Longbottom

The Inspiration: _Let's waste time / Chasing cars / Around our heads_

The Rating: T

The Disclaimer: Rated T for non-explicit sexual activities.

…

**blue meadows and purple fields**

Wandering the blue meadow of his mind, Frank (is that his name? It's what people say when talking to him… He's not sure) sees someone. She's small, and mousy- who is she? She's beautiful- that's all he knows.

Alice (for she had long ago given up learning her _real_ name, because it couldn't at all be _Alice_) is skipping through her purple field, happy that the is ball up in the blue there is shiny. She loves the field, and loves the man who's also in her field. She's never seen him before! Who is he?

"Hello," they chorus, smiling like happy children.

"Do you come here often?" he asks, vaguely remembering this as some formality somewhere.

She leans forward, and kisses him on the lips. Formalities are trodden upon as they kiss, arms twisting around each other, fingers searching, touching, caressing. Lips move as one, and bodies dance in half-remembered steps.

They make love in the blue meadow, in the purple field. It fills them both with such a feeling of _right-ness_ that they don't question what's happening.

Lying in the sunlight, in each other's arms, they fall asleep.

In the cold sterile world, they lie in a bed together, in a long-lost ward, happy, and lucid in the world of dreams.


	7. has to

The Song: Rent, by the Original Broadway Rent Cast

The Character: Lee Jordan

The Inspiration: _How do you document real life, when real life's getting more like fiction each day?_

The Rating: K+

The Disclaimer: The character belongs to J., but this story is mine. This is for people who make light out of darkness. Because someone has to.

…

**(has to)**

Picking up another piece of parchment, Lee Jordan bites his lip. "More news," he whispers to himself. "More deaths."

The parchment is dark with ink, dark with names, dark with blood. He sees the Dark Mark twisting over ever name, every house. He sees bodies lying on the floor, in rooms where they had once laughed and played. Some of these were merciful killings, and others were sport. Merciful just lay there, frozen forever. Sport had blood painting the walls, and screams still echoing.

Lee can't do it.

He can't say these names, can't make humor out of the darkness. Tears blotch the dark paper.

But he has to. He has to.

Someone has to.


	8. i swear it's you

The Song: Won't Stop, by OneRepublic

The Character: Ginny Weasley

The Inspiration: _I swear it's you, I swear it's you, I swear it's you that I've waited for, I swear it's you, I swear it's you, I swear it's you that my heart beats for, And it ain't gonna stop!_

The Rating: K

The Disclaimer: I'd love to take credit, but t'ain't mine.

…

**(i swear it's you)**

Ginny Weasley was cold, and shivering, ink-stained, and bloody. But she didn't care. She was far too busy taking in the sight beside her. Harry James Potter was beside her, holding her up, looking tired, and dusty.

She stared at him like it was the first time she'd seen him. Her brown eyes were large in her pale face, and her lips were slightly open, breathing lightly. He had _saved her._ He hadn't cared that she'd killed roosters, and painted in their blood all over the walls. He hadn't cared that she'd been writing to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in her diary.

_Dear Tom, sweet Tom, you're the only one I can talk to, Tom, I'm so scared Tom._

Hello Ginny, so nice to talk to you, Ginny, you can tell me everything, Ginny, I'm scared for you, Ginny, darling.

The words assaulted her from her memory, and she sucked in her breath, agonized by her stupidity. She bit her lips to stop herself from screaming.

"Wait," Harry said to Ron, who tugged reluctantly on Professor Lockhart's sleeve. "Ginny? Ginny, what's the matter?"

Nothing could hurt her now, he was here. Harry would keep her safe. With a shy, little smile, she said "Nothing, Harry. I'm just glad you're here."


	9. prepared to save the world

The Song: We Didn't Start the Fire, by Billy Joel

The Character: Fred Weasley

The Inspiration: _We didn't start the fire, It was always burning, Since the world's been turning, No we didn't light it, But we tried to fight it!_

The Rating: K+ for some language.

The Disclaimer: Not mine, but gosh, I wish it were.

…

**(prepared to save the world)**

Fred Weasley looks up, up at the sky, up at where the moonlight is kissing the clouds, and where stars are shining like there's nothing wrong. He's oblivious to the Dark Mark circling the school ominously. There's a lull in the bedlam, and no spells are being fired. It's just him, and his thoughts. Peace in the eye of the storm.

George is at his back, catching his breath. George always has his back. George will never let him get hurt, and he will never let George get hurt. Bill's across the room, carefully Stunning a Death Eater. Percy- Merlin, he thought he'd never see the bugger again- was close to Bill, hoping to make up for the time he'd spent apart.

Fred never thought he'd be in the Great Hall, in the middle of something this big. But he is.

Then this thought hits him. Hits him like a Canary Cream when it touches a tongue, hits him like the moonlight's hitting the stone floors, hits him like an _Avada Kadavra_ to the heart.

This will always happen. This, this battle of good and evil. It will always happen. There's always something to fight for, to die for. Like an eternal flame, they didn't start it, they just fought it a little before giving into it. There was a sense of inevitability that came with that knowledge.

Unavoidable turmoil, unavoidable battles. Yet through this unavoidable fire was _choice._ He could be at home now, pretending nothing was happening. He had chosen this fate, and damn it, he was going to make a difference or die trying. Die like Uncle Fabe, and Uncle Gid. Die like Lily and James Potter. Die like everyone bloody well had, or else everyone bloody will.

Damn it, he would do this. He'd blow the fire smaller.

He catches George's eye as a fresh wave of Death Eaters breaks the lull. He knows what's going through his twin's head. They dive into the fray together, prepared to save the world.


	10. chaos

The Song: Worst Day Ever, by Simple Plan

The Character: Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin

The Inspiration: _'Cuz I don't think I'm gunna make it!_

The Rating: K

The Disclaimer: I wish it was mine, but it's not.

…

**(chaos)**

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin can't calm herself. Remus came surging through into the bedroom where she and Teddy had been playing. She can't believe what he said.

"He-He's at Hogwarts. I'm going to fight. _Stay here,_ Dora. Stay with Teddy. _Please._ I'll be back."

And with that, he kissed her and Teddy, and left. Tonks can't deny seeing the anguish and sorrow in his eyes as his lips caressed Teddy's head. His hands lingered on her arms as they parted, and with a soft "Goodbye" he was gone. The fear in his kiss scared her.

And now… now Teddy was wailing in her arms, looking for comfort from a woman who had none to give. Her own tears fall on his colour-changing hair, mother and son clinging to each other. Tonks could hear nothing but Teddy, the clock, and her heartbeat. Each tick weighed down on her like lead, while her heartbeat thudded like a drum. Teddy's screams were piercing, and they gutted her.

How long did they stay there? Tonks didn't know, but Teddy cried himself to sleep, and she hated herself for what she was about to do. Stuffing her wand into her sleeve (not in the back pocket, Moody's voice instructed, as ever the voice of reason through the chaos), she picked up her son, and wandered through into the main room, pressing him into her mother's arms.

"I'll be back," she whispered, knowing full well that she wouldn't.


	11. close to his heart

The Song: New York Mining Disaster 1941, by the BeeGees

The Inspiration: _In the event of something happening to me, There's something I would like you all to see, It's just a photograph of someone that I knew_

The Characters: Remus Lupin

The Rating: K+ for language.

The Disclaimer: A sort of sequel to Chaos. Just a comment, doesn't the music in the chorus sound way too happy for the song? Yay, trapped underground, boom ba-boom! Sheesh. But still, it's a really good song.

…

**(close to his heart)**

Remus Lupin took a shaking hand from his pocket, and extended it to Fleur Weasley, "Here," he roared, "I've got a picture!"

The Weasleys were reconciling with their errant son/brother, and he was showing this girl- this woman, really- a picture of his son. His son whom he might never see again. His son who was with his wife, his beautiful wife, who mightn't ever see his face in anything other than death's cold pallor.

In a heartwrenching moment, Remus understood something. He wasn't going back. Goddamnit, he was the last fucking Marauder and he would go down fighting. Moony would make Prongs and Padfoot proud. He'd save his son, his wife, he'd save everyone, and no one would be able to say that Remus Lupin was a coward.

Something else came into his mind. There was no way that Tonks would stay where she was. He knew she wasn't the woman who would wait. If she came, he wanted to die by her side, fighting for their only child.

They both weren't going to come back. Their son would be an orphan.

Tears sparkled in the corner of his eyes, hiding his boy from him. He stowed the picture, safely tucking it in his breast pocket.

He'd die with Tonks, and with Teddy close to his heart.


	12. mirrors

The Song: Will I? by the Original Broadway Rent Cast

The Inspiration: _Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow, From this nightmare?_

The Characters: Gellert Grindewald

The Rating: K+

The Disclaimer: Rated for homosexuality. Skip if you have aversions to such things. Oh, and not mine.

Written for mustardgirl, aka, Lola, who reviews ever single one of my stories, and loves all of them. She has found time and inspiration to write a lot of wonderful stories, 92! I haven't read them all, but I'm positive that they're all amazing. Many thanks, Lola, for being able to fling maturity away with me and PM RENT lyrics back and forth. We are so unbelievably cool, aren't we?

**(mirrors)**

…

Gellert Grindewald looked long and hard at the man who stood before him, wand at the ready. Neither of them moved.

He knew this man, once. He loved this man, once.

Once?

Still.

He loved Albus Dumbledore, and with a reluctant flick of the wrist, he raised his wand. They began to circle.

Albus took two steps to the right. Gellert followed.

He remembered sitting in two separate armchairs, elbows touching, feet touching. They would read, and plan their way away from the small town where they were each tethered. At night, the two dogs gnawed on their ropes. He gave a hoarse laugh, stepping forwards as Albus did.

They were mirrors, one took a step, the other took a step. They were mirrors in motion only. Weight was balanced on the balls of feet as they moved like athletes. Ever ready to spring. Wands never lost their target, eyes never left the other.

But the eyes, the eyes were different.

Gellert's eyes were cold, his emotions hiding behind the mask he had carefully made. It had taken him so long to perfect the smolder in his eyes, the indifference to the fate of the one he held at wandpoint. Albus's eyes were sorrowful, and vengeful, and… and loving.

He daren't say anything, but he was sure he saw loving in the blue eyes. Merlin, they sparkled just like they used to.

Gellert threw water on the smoldering coals in his eyes, and opened them, without the mask. He let Albus see the loving in his own eyes, and then they were mirrors in motion, and eyes.

Albus fired a spell, which Gellert countered. He then sent a curse at Albus.

No curse was sent with as much love as the one Gellert Grindewald shot at the man he loved.


	13. pivot

The Song: I'm too Sexy, by Right Said Fred

The Character: Lucius Malfoy

The Inspiration: _And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

The Rating: K

The Disclaimer: _Pas la mienne._ The song was actually given to me on a CD by The Clown Queen of Spades. I've got two CDs of brain fodder, and they're all because of her. A round of applause, please! This was written as a joke, and got out of hand =P. I laugh when I read it. Enjoy!

…

**pivot**

Lucius Malfoy had perfected it. _It._ The distinguishing mark of a _true_ Death Eater. Only _he _knew the secret.

The pivot.

As he walked away from a conversation with one of the many simpletons of the Dark Lord's army, and they spewed forth a ridiculous comment… it happened. Pivot. He turned perfectly, lips curled into a sneer.

"Are you so _sure_ about that?"

They never were.

But later, dignity bruised, prisoner in his own home, the power was stripped. He reached for it, metaphoric hands straining for the old power. The Dark Lord had taken it, had found the power. The pivot was lost to him forever.


	14. words from the heart

The Song: Hey There, Delilah, by The Plain White Tees

The Inspiration: _Hey there, Delilah, don't you worry 'bout the distance, I'm right there if you get lonely, Give this song another listen, Close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side…_

The Characters: Ted Tonks

The Rating: K+

The Disclaimer: Written to my happysong, which I do not own, no more than I own the characters here. Dedicated to the guy who made this my happy song. He doesn't know it is, nor does he know that he made it so. Hugs to him, and everyone else (almost everyone else) at my old school.

…

**(words from the heart)**

His hands shook as he penned the letter. The ball-point pen seemed stupid, and unworthy of writing his thoughts, hopes and dreams to her. But where the hell would he find a quill right now? And it wasn't like he was going to be able to send it. Any owls coming from the middle of an uninhabited forest would be suspicious, and he had to avoid that at all costs. He had to stay alive, even if it was just for Dora and Dromeda. He'd stay alive for himself too, but it felt better to say he was staying alive for them.

It was hard to find the words to tell his wife that he loved her. He had never been good at words; it was always "Ted Tonks, wicked with a wand" or "Ted Tonks, best kisser at Hogwarts" or even "Ted Tonks, Casanova extraordinaire". He laughed, an unfamiliar sound to him. Those days were long gone, and now it was just "Ted Tonks, married that Andromeda Black, and got her disowned by the family". He didn't care. His name in the same sentence as his wife's was compliment enough.

Damnit, he missed her. She didn't have to run, he thought resentfully, looping an H. Her blood was so pure it could be traced back to the dawn of time. His, he wouldn't trust his blood to clean a pot, if it were water. But he was glad she didn't have to run. This was no life for a woman like her.

He sighed, and leaned back so he could read his still-wet words. It said nothing of where he was, nor what state he was living in. It just said he wasn't dead, because saying he was safe would be akin to saying he was incredibly comfortable, and lying wasn't something he liked to do. The paper held words that made his eyes water with emotion, and he folded it reverentially. People were surprised when he folded origami, but it was always something he'd been able to do. He folded a heart, and set it up on the grass gently. His fingers secured themselves around his wand, and after a moment's trepidation, he whispered "_Incendio_" and burned the words that came right from his heart.

Hazel eyes watched the heart become no more than ash before he sat up, and wiped his hands on his knees. He walked over to his companions, and sat down, sliding slowly into the conversation.


	15. his beacon of light

The Song: Give A Little Bit, by Supertramp

The Characters: Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks

The Inspiration: _I'll give a little bit of my love to you _

The Rating: K.

The Disclaimer: Do not own.

…

**(his beacon of light)**

Remus Lupin takes Tonk's hand, and carefully slides the ring onto the appropriate finger, eyes glistening. The ring is a little bit of him, and as she lifts the hand to her face to admire to circle of metal and gems, he feels as though she is inspecting him.

"It's… it's beautiful, Remus. I- I can't, I don't know…" she stumbles over her words the way she does everything else. He's rising from the floor, smiling as she can't finish her sentence.

"I don't know what to say," she whispers finally.

"I do is good enough for me," he laughs into her hair as she embraces him tightly. The tears flow over and they both cry a little, surprised, excited, and blissful.

Dumbledore's voice rings through his head, softly speaking wisdom, "The world would be a little better if we all could love a little more." And he begins to cry in earnest, clutching his beacon of light, and hope to him, keeping his little bit of love as close to his heart as possible.

...

Hi... Okay, I know I've been crap and poo at updating... I could make excuses, but I wont. I couldn't updated numerous times, but always found something to occupy myself with. Sorry =S. Anyway, I'd really like you to request a song for me to do. I'm not picky- okay, thats a lie. If anyone requests any rap song, I will most likely burst out laughing. Sorry... again. If you could request something you think I'd know, based on the songs you see here, I'd be eternally greatful. Thanks muchly, and enjoy =).


	16. break this moment

The Song: Don't Stop the Music, by Rihanna

The Characters: Hermione Granger, and Viktor Krum

The Inspiration: _Please don't stop the music – music – music…_

The Rating: K

The Disclaimer: Strangely enough, it isn't mine.

…

**(break this moment)**

His right hand at her waist, his left gently clasping her own right hand, Viktor Krum gently steers Hermione Granger across the dance floor. They don't look anywhere else but each other's eyes, entranced by the whirlwind of emotion in both pairs.

She has never been treated like a girl before, has never been given the chance to _act_ like a girl before- she likes it. The firm, yet gentle way that he treats her makes her heart flutter. With each step, she forgets the blue eyes and the ginger hair that she had originally pictured in his stead.

He has never felt this way before. The butterflies and firecrackers in his stomach are totally new. The sweat on his hands startles him. Is he being too rough? Too gentle? Should he make conversation?

No. This silence is pure, and to break it would be to lose this moment.

And neither of them spoke, or looked away. They didn't want to break this moment.


End file.
